


Shibuya

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryuji goes to Shibuya late at night and finds himself thinking about his friends.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Shibuya

**Author's Note:**

> this might be bad bc i really didnt have any ideas while i wrote here, i just kind of rambled and made it into a kind-of story ahha

Shibuya was bright and colorful at night, the energetic and flashy advertisements lighting up the streets. Ryuji stood in the center of the road, staring up at one of the biggest screens. It was playing some sort of ad about skincare, and it was pretty clear Ryuji wasn’t paying much attention to anything happening on that screen. 

It’s a little cold out, so the blonde has his hands stuffed into his purple jacket, one of his favorite clothing items he owns. 

The jacket is cool and casual, but it still has a punk vibe. Just his style.

Ryuji had been thinking of growing his hair back out, dying his roots and keeping it short every two weeks was becoming more and more of a chore. Maybe people would be more eager to talk to him. Though, his appearance wouldn't change his reputation. 

He exhales loudly through his nose, his head now looking at the ground as he kicked at some pebbles on the ground. 

To be honest, he didn’t even know why he walked here.

Maybe he just had to get out of the house, collect his thoughts or something, maybe it was some sort of fate. Or maybe he’s just being dumb and impulsive. 

It is half past midnight after all. 

He hopes he didn’t wake up his mom, he didn’t want to make her worry. 

Ryuji thinks about his friends. About Akira. If Akira was here, he’d understand. He’d nod silently as Ryuji rambled on about anything, his hands waving around and a big grin on his face. Ryuji can’t help but crack a small smile thinking about his friend, Akira wouldn’t question midnight trips to Shibuya.

What's Akira doing right now?

Probably sleeping. Or maybe he’d be staying up late, hand in his hair as he stared down at a history book. Morgana would probably be sitting nearby, nagging the other to go to sleep. 

Akira was always so determined. Studying for tests and training hard for battles.

Ryuji used to play video games or sleep instead of studying, but he’d started getting lessons from Makoto because of his low grades, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little scared of the brunette. Her fiery red eyes seemed to stare right through any bad excuse Ryuji would make for not studying. Even though Makoto terrifies him, Ryuji really does appreciate her. She's well spoken and a great teacher, and Ryuji’s grades had been slowly increasing because of her. 

Not to mention she can also kick some serious shadow ass. 

Ryuji chuckles quietly thinking about his friends, they’d been through so much together. He looks back up at the screen for a moment before he pulls out his phone.

1:00 am

It’s been half an hour already? Ryuji rubs his eye and looks back at the phone, as if it would change anything on the screen. He should really head back. He runs his fingers through his blonde hair and shoves the phone back into his pockets as he starts to walk. 

His mind wanders back to Akira.

The boy was always so calm and collected, a contrast to Ryuji’s short temper. He likes to think they balance each other out nicely, ying yang or some shit like that. 

Ryuji jumped in a few stray puddles on the ground, not minding the small splatters of the water landing on his yellow shoes. Makoto would scold him if she was here. Futaba would try to make a bigger splash. Ann would step far away, hoping not to get splashed. 

Akira would probably adjust his glasses higher up on his nose and keep walking, Ryuji could never really tell what he was thinking. It made him fun to talk to though, you never knew what he would say. 

Ryuji likes to study Akira sometimes, especially when they’re in a tight situation. His eyebrows will furrow slightly and his body posture will shift, it's subtle, but if you’re really looking you can tell. He gets caught staring a lot, he’s not super good at being casual. 

He groans, thinking about all the times Akira has stared right back at him after catching him. It’s embarrassing as hell. 

Ryuji puts his hands over his eyes for a moment, keeping them shut for a few seconds before opening them and continuing to walk. Sleep was finally catching up to him, but he just yawned and kept walking. 

Sometimes he feels like Akira might be staring at him, he’s never caught the other, but Akira is sneaky. He knows how to properly spy in secret, well, Ryuji hopes so. The thought of Akira staring at him made his face go red and made him stumble over his words. 

Ryuji suddenly remembered the earbuds stuffed in his left pocket, he pulled them out, trying his best to untangle them. He plugs it into his phone and taps his phone quickly, putting on some rock music and putting the earbuds in. 

Yusuke had made this playlist for him, he surprisingly knew a lot about music from all genres. He himself mostly listened to classical music though, because, of course he does.

Ryuji snickers to himself.

Yusuke is a weird guy, and Ryuji has no idea why he seems to attract all the girls. He can't lie though, the dude is really talented. 

The blonde really loves his friends, he sets a mental note to text Akira tomorrow. Maybe they could go out for ramen or something. The thought makes Ryuji’s heart beat a little faster.

He can’t wait to go home and fall asleep, because, holy shit, he’s tired. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'll try and write some actual longer stories soon, but I'm trying to get back into writing a bit before I do that :)


End file.
